


Farmer, Scavver, Lover, Ranger.

by thephantomshipper



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Parent(s), Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomshipper/pseuds/thephantomshipper
Summary: Reilly was no stranger to loss, one by one she watched everyone and everything dragged away by the harsh wasteland. Broken and battered, Reilly rises from the ashes like a phoenix and claims her stake of the wasteland.Set in the Wanderer universe





	Farmer, Scavver, Lover, Ranger.

Reilly was thirteen when her parents died, the memory scarred into her mind forever. Sometimes she swore she could still see the blue shade of retina burn from the flames engraved in the backs of her eyes. 

Her mother and father were simple farmers, working the land for an honest living. Their farm was just a few shacks under an old overpass near the deathclaw sanctuary. They grew tatos mostly, a few crops of corn, razorgrain and melon but Reilly liked the mutfruit the best. Her Mother tended the crops whilst her father worked their herd of Brahmin. 

The pair sold their crop to the travelling traders heading for Megaton and Rivet City and for thirteen years of Reilly's life she grew up in relative peace. Of course there were the odd raids but nothing her father couldn't handle with his trusty assault rifle, he protected them as best he could. 

Reilly thought he was a giant of a man, towering over six feet tall, broad shoulders with trimmed orange hair and a neat copper beard over a square jaw. His green eyes were the same as Reilly's, at least that's what her mother always told her. 

Her mother was beautiful, shorter than her father by a head. Reilly figured they must have been similar heights. She had beautiful dark blue eyes that shone like a starry night sky and mousey brown hair that lightened after a long summer under the sun to an almost honey blonde. Now when Reilly looked in the mirror all she could see was her mother staring back. 

Her earliest memory was a mutfruit pie cooling on the kitchen table whilst her father cleaned his gun and her mother brushed her hair. Reilly was so small and her father had been scavenging that day and brought her back a pristine Teddy bear. 

She named him Wolfgang after one of the Caravaners sons. They had a spare shack used as a home away from home for the travelling merchants and their guards. He was a little older but not by much and he was the closest thing she had to a friend. 

When Reilly was ten her father first taught her to shoot. She still had wolfgang and dragged him everywhere, although now he was more tattered and torn but no less loved. She popped wolfgang on a nearby rock as her father lined up tin cans along the rickety fence that marked the boundary between home and the unknown. He wordlessly pulled out a 10mm pistol and placed it in her hands, like it was the last thing he ever wanted to do. 

He placed his hands over her own and moved the safety catch, he moved her effortlessly into an aiming stance and Reilly had seen this enough to know what to do. She lined the first can up between the sights and squeezed the trigger. Direct hit. The can flew off the fence and her father let out a breath she didn't know he was holding. Almost like relief. 

When she was twelve, her father took Reilly into Megaton. It was the first time she had ever left the farm. They went with Wolfgang and his father on their route, passing through small settlements on way. When they reached the gates Reilly didn't know what to expect and when they revealed the bustling town behind she was awed. So many people in one place, shops and stalls, the smell of freshly cooked food and noise filling her ears from every angle. 

She burst with excitement and followed her father to the local store. They were to stay the night at Moriarty's saloon but the night was young and in the relative safety of Megaton Reilly ran off to explore the town with Wolfgang. They walked around for a time till Wolfgang slid his hand in hers standing next to the undetonated atomic bomb. Reilly didn't know what to say and as she turned to Wolfgang he crashed his lips to hers. 

It wasn't bad for a first kiss. It didn't light the fire she expected and he pulled away as abruptly as he connected. Even now when she ran into "Crazy" Wolfgang in the wastes she thought of that day and smiled a little.

Age Thirteen was when her cosy life fell apart. That day started like any other. Reilly was old enough to tend the crops, ten was an adult these days and Reilly was independent. She got up at dawn and brought in all that was ripe and ready to harvest, milked the Brahmin and ploughed a new patch all before lunchtime. She took to farming like it was what she was destined for and under her keen eye the farm was expanding rapidly. For years after, Reilly would debate whether this expansion was the reason behind the raid that occurred that fateful day. 

By dinner time everything was complete and she joined her parents at the table. Ten years had aged them, her fathers' copper hair streaked with grey, her mother's eyes crinkled with laughter lines. They ate what was to be their final meal with love and happiness filling the room. 

Reilly awoke in the middle of the night to gunfire. She bolted up off her bed roll grabbing her 10mm pistol in the scramble. She did just as her father showed her. She checked the magazine, disengaged the safety and cocked the gun. One in the chamber, eleven in the mag. 

She ran from the small cabin to her mother and fathers' side, her father had his assault rifle lifted high, looking down the sights, taking potshots at the encroaching raiders. Her mother was in a similar position with her combat shotgun. Reilly took aim and let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. 

The adrenaline was flowing through Reilly's veins, it was at this moment she first took a life. Her whole life so far had been sheltered and the gravity of the situation didn't go unnoticed as she caught the raider between her eyes and watched the viscera fly. Reilly dropped to her knees and vomited. Her mother and father were too caught in the firefight to see her empty her stomach on the porch. Just as Reilly caught her breath and looked up her world stopped. 

A lucky bullet to the temple was all it took as she watched the strongest man she had ever known fall down lifeless. Her mother's screams drowning out the gunfire. She felt the warm hands of her mother grab her shoulders and spin her round till those midnight blue eyes met the jade of her own. "Run." her mother whispered and shoved her backward. 

Louder this time, "Run, and don't look back!" the tears streaming down her face as the buildings were set alight. Her mother stood strong. Her silhouette obscuring the carnage behind her and Reilly ran. Her mother's shotgun pounding through the air. A solitary scream and Reilly looked back. 

Her mother was pinned to the cabin wall, a machete skewered her as the raiders laughed. They whooped and cheered and razed the farm to the ground. The buildings blazing, her mother screaming, her fathers' corpse charring. Reilly stood in the still night and she didn't scream, she didn't cry, she held a silent vigil as her while life burned before her eyes. 

Only when her mother fell silent did Reilly turn her back. She swore vengeance. On this day Reilly the farmer died along with her parents and Reilly the survivor was born. 

Within a week she had staved off more creatures than she knew existed. Within a month she had been beaten, strangled, raped and barely survived. Within three months she found the man who would teach her how to live in the harsh wasteland her parents had sheltered her from. She found her dad. 

She didn't call him dad at the start, just Mick. He found her days from starvation, irradiated from the water of the potomac she had been surviving on. She had gone mute and just looking into her eyes Mick knew he couldn't leave her to die. He seen the fire of rage burning in her strong and fierce, she seen his warm brown eyes filled with nothing but concern and she dropped her guard. She let him pick her up and take her to his home in a place deep in the city called Seward Square . 

Mick was a soldier before she met him. He served in the Enclave. They claimed to be what was left of the United States government from pre war times. He left and wandered the wasteland after his time was up, travelling from settlement to settlement offering his services trying to do the right thing. 

He knew he had done the right thing when he tended to Reilly's wounds that night. Infection was raging through her system from animal bites and bullet holes. How she was alive was a miracle. Mick noticed her lack of speech as she would wince from the pain of the alcohol being applied to the sores but never cry out. 

He made her a meal of cram with blamco mac and cheese, irradiated pre-war foods that survived the bombs. Reilly ate with gusto and before long the first twitches of a smile could be seen, not around her mouth but around her eyes. 

Mick boiled water and drew a bath. He gathered her fresh clothes and placed them next to the tub. With that he slipped from the room telling the girl to knock twice on the door when she was done and dressed, he would be right on the other side of the door. 

Reilly bathed in warm water for the first time in months, her last opportunity was five minutes at the edge of the potomac after an encounter with raiders she would much rather forget. It didn't matter that they didn't kill her, they destroyed a part of her and Reilly gently sobbed as she scrubbed herself with vigour. Mick was listening from the other side of the door, he heard her faint sobs and his heart broke for her. 

Once Reilly had composed herself enough and dressed in fresh clothes she examined herself in front of the mirror, not quite ready to leave the room just yet. Mick had picked her out some soft mens boxers, socks, combat trousers and a soft grey t-shirt. It all fit well enough and Reilly found a hairbrush on the shelf by the sink. She tied her hair up out of her face and looked at herself. She had aged considerably over the past three months and her features were sunken. 

The thing that startled her the most was her eyes, they weren't bright and filled with laughter anymore, they burned with hate and rage and pain and everything else the wasteland had inflicted on her. She was broken. 

She tentatively raised her hand to the back of the door and knocked once. Mick swung the door open and she took a deep breath, "t-t-thank y-y-you, I'm, I'm, mu, Reilly." She stuttered over each word not just trying to remember what to say but working through the trauma enough to get the words out. Three months might not seem like a long time but it had felt like a lifetime to Reilly. She looked up into the man's kind brown eyes and she seen a twinkle in them, "It's nice to meet you Reilly, I'm Michael but you can call me Mick." 

He signalled Reilly to follow him down the corridor while he talked to her for the first time since they had come to this place, "This is my compound, it used to be an army station deep in the city. It's armoured, defended and safe. Living area is to the left and the main kinda command room is on the right. C'mon you must be tired, bunks are through here. I don't know what happened to you out there but I promise you, you're safe here." He caught Reillys eye and she just nodded, words still difficult to process. 

They entered the living area and although Reilly had eaten here earlier she hadn't taken it in. There were five beds, lockers, a small kitchenette and a dining table. The room seemed cramped but still comfortable. She picked the furthest away bunk and clambered to the top. She made eye contact with Mick as he settled into his own at the other end of the room by the door. His assault rifle on the nightstand next to him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

What should have been her first proper rest was plagued with night terrors. She woke screaming only to have Mick by her side holding her gently through the tremors reminding her she was safe. They carried on that intense for a month. In that time during the day, Reilly made strides with her grief and trauma but no matter how much she pushed it aside during the day they still resurfaced at night. 

Under Micks tutoring Reilly slowly but surely regained all her speech, a stutter still prevalent but she could communicate. In that time Mick also began teaching her how to read and write and Reilly picked it up quickly. It was a skill her mother and father had never taught her and she soaked up the knowledge in the books she found in the compound. Slowly, time was healing her wounds. 

It had been a month since her last night terror and Mick wasn't prepared for it. Reilly thrashed on her bunk, still asleep, screaming. Only this time was different, this time there were words mingled with the screams. First she cried for her parents, screaming for her mother and father. Then came the words that broke Micks heart, "Get off me! No! Off! That hurts! Please just stop! PLEASE JUST KILL ME!" 

Mick jumped off the bed and clutched his adoptive daughter to his chest. He didn't know when he started to think of her as his own but he did, and he loved her. She awoke when she felt his arms round her and she held onto him tightly like he was her life raft on a stormy ocean. She sobbed into his shoulder. "Dad, why did this all happen to me? What did I do?" Mick kept his hold on her, "This world is cruel, you didn't deserve any of it. It's not your fault."

Reilly didn't know when she started to look at him as her dad, she had a father whom she had loved with all her heart but Mick had taken her in and showed her the compassion she had needed to heal. Mick had adopted her and Reilly could never convey how grateful she was. 

Over the next few years, Mick taught Reilly how to shoot every weapon they had and how to take care of them. He taught her how to survive in the wastes, where to shoot a Super Mutant, what a ghoul was and the difference between ferals and non ferals. Vital skills were also practiced such as medicine, lockpicking and tactics. 

By age Eighteen after five years with Mick, Reilly was all the woman she was ever going to be. Her feisty temperament had come through and she was a force to be reckoned with in the field. She owed everything to Mick and she told him that everyday. She began to actively participate in contracts with her dad and became a good soldier. Mick was proud as punch of how far she had come. She was going to be alright. 

At age twenty two Reilly left the compound by herself for the first time. Mick had gifted her a full set of forest green combat armour which Reilly thought perfectly offset her vibrant copper hair. She grabbed her laser rifle and kissed her dad on the cheek, his dark brown hair now peppered with grey but his eyes just as warm behind the lines. 

Reilly set of through the metro tunnels heading for Anacostia crossing enroute to Rivet City. There wasn't much resistance, these tunnels were well travelled and only a few ferals remained that she calmly picked off with a few headshots. 

Before long she burst into the sunlight of Anacostia and there in the distance, was Rivet City. Reilly practically squealed as she thought of all the people gathered in one place. She hadn't been around many people in her life or experienced a city since that day in Megaton. With renewed vigour in her step she raced to Rivet City. 

She exchanged pleasantries on the drawbridge with a man named Harkness, he gave her what must have been the usual spiel, don't steal, don't kill anyone etc etc. Reilly assured him she wouldn't and went on her way. 

She burst into the marketplace and marvelled at the people milling around. She browsed the shops, her coin purse jingling with the caps she had saved over the years. Over at Flax and Shrapnel she saw what she wanted, an exceptional combat shotgun and razor sharp combat knife. She bartered like a pro and managed to get the pair down from 800 caps down to 600

Next was potomac attire, she hadn't intended to stop but her eyes were drawn to a set of patrolman sunglasses and a green bandana. She left thirty caps lighter. 

Her next port of call was the Muddy Rudder down in its own section of the ship. She had never even contemplated alcohol but this was her time, her first time to let loose and meet new people. 

Belle hit her up with a warm but not unpleasant bottle of beer and Reilly knocked it back, signaling to the barkeep for another. She made smalltalk with the barkeep and a man named Paulie, they chatted about life and the wastes, the supermutants and the Brotherhood of Steel. Before she knew it she was five beers down and feeling a little fuzzy. 

She heard the barstool next to her slide and a beautifully lilting voice called out from beside her, "Whisky please Belle, and one for this new face beside me." 

Reilly turned to face the woman who had taken the seat next to her. She smiled a Cheshire cat smile whilst extending a hand toward the flame haired merc. "Janice Kaplinsky, I'm one of the scientists here working on radiation free crops. What's your name and what brings someone like you to Rivet City?" 

Reilly flushed scarlet when she met Janice's eyes, "I'm uh, Reilly, I guess I'm a mercenary, I take on odd contracts with my dad. And I'm just here for some R&R, thanks for the drink." Reilly grinned, her eyes alight, a playfulness in them. She wondered briefly if this was what attraction was like. She certainly thought Janice was gorgeous. Blue eyes, blonde hair. Having never been exposed to many people Reilly had no idea what she liked, but she liked Janice. 

"So Janice, what's a gal like you doing in a rusty old tub like this?" Janice smiled coyly, running her fingertips around the rim of her whisky glass, "I grew up here, I went to school and did really well then I guess Madison Li, she's like the head scientist. She got me after school one day and just said come to the lab. I've been there since. You're not local, where are you from?" 

"Smart girl huh? I'm from Seward Square but I'm originally from a little farm, Girdershade it was called."

"Shit Reilly, I uh, I didn't know. I remember Crazy Wolfgang coming by back when we were little saying about some farm called Girdershade that got hit and his best friend going missing." Janice said apologetically 

Reilly sighed, "Yeah that was me a long long time ago. I haven't seen Wolfgang since then." she took a long sip of the whisky in her hand, it burned and Reilly almost choked. She played it cool, "Anyway, let's talk about better things." Reilly said raising her glass , "To a long and happy life" 

"I'll drink to that!" Janice said enthusiastically clinking their glasses together. The two women spent most of the evening chatting, drinking and Reilly swore a lot of it was flirting. She grew bolder and laid her hand on top of Janice's, hoping she wasn't wrong about the signs. "If you don't mind me saying, you are absolutely, astoundingly gorgeous and that is the least interesting thing about you." 

Janice threw her head back and laughed a booming belly laugh, "Was that a line? God that was so cheesy!" she stilled as quickly as she has begun under Reilly's smokey stare. She returned the lustful gaze with equal ferocity 

Reilly licked her lips, she had no idea where this was going but she decided to just roll with it,"Yeah, it was a line but I can do better. So, if you don't mind my asking, what's a pretty girl like you doing alone in a bar like this?" Janice almost moaned at the tone of Reillys voice. She leaned in close, her lips almost touching Reilly's ear, "Funny that, I was just about to ask you the same thing." Reilly could barely disguise the lust behind her eyes. The entire sensation was foreign as Janice ran her finger nails up Reilly's arm, "Wanna get outta here?" 

The thought knocked Reilly aback for a second. This was a stranger but then again, this was her free twenty-four hours to experience the life any normal twenty two year old should be having and Janice was an attractive woman. She blushed and nodded looking at her feet, her previous bravado replaced with the normal shy exterior Reilly always put up. She slid caps across the counter top towards a knowing Belle who grabbed them and smiled. Janice took her hand and pulled her out the Muddy Rudder and to the science lab. 

"I've got my own room in the back." Janice said as she pressed herself up against Reilly, taking the moment to capture the redhead in a crushing kiss, backing her into the wall, hands on hips. Reilly groaned and placed her hands on Janice's own hips, deepening the kiss. She ran a hand through loose mousey brown tresses and savoured the taste of cherry gum drops on Janice's lips. She pulled away and quietly mumbled something. Janice looked at her apprehensively and Reilly spoke up through her embarrassment, "I've never done this before with uh, a girl." Janice kissed her throat in return and Reilly visibly relaxed, "Thankfully im a fucking good teacher."

Janice tugged Reilly forward to her room and Reilly was a little buzzed from the booze, she nudged the back of Reilly's knees into the mattress and the two of them collapsed onto the bunk. She felt hot breath on her neck and hands roaming her body, stoking the flames and building her heat. This was why Reilly had come to Rivet City and she was loving every second of it. 

Reilly awoke to a hastily scribbled note and an empty bed: 

Reilly,   
Last night was fun! I didn't want to wake you but I had to get to the lab or Dr. Li would whoop my ass and we all know I couldn't take another round of that after last night… If you want you can stop by before you go? I'll be on the flight deck. We're building greenhouses to monitor wasteland agricultural conditions, yawn. 

I know we just met but don't be a stranger, maybe next time, if you want there to be a next time, I'll cook? 

Yours,   
Janice   
.  
Reilly grinned from ear to ear and clutched the note to her chest. Last night playing back on a loop over and over. She scrambled to her feet to get dressed, picking her scattered clothes up from the floor and smirking at how far from the cot they were. Once presentable she slipped out the lab and headed for the flight deck. 

She embraced Janice and promised to come see her soon. Their lips touched for the briefest of moments when Madison Li loudly cleared her throat and startled them apart. Janice grumbled her apologies and started after the Doc, turning back briefly to wink at Reilly before she rounded the corner. Reilly turned and looked over the moat towards Anacostia, all was clear and she started for home. 

If he hadn't seen her and shouted about his wares Reilly would have walked right past the caravan, "Welcome, sir or madam, to Crazy Wolfgang's Traveling Junk Store! The Depot of Detritus, the Shop of Slop, and the Caravan of Crap! Now, what odds and ends can I, the Craziest of all possible Wolfgangs offer to you?" 

Reilly stopped dead in her tracks, it couldn't be. She turned to face him and her jade green eyes caught pale blue. Wolfgang opened his mouth but words wouldn't come out. After an age of them staring he managed to choke out her name."Reilly?" Reilly simply nodded in return, unable to say anything to the man she had known her whole life. 

He ran to her and slammed his arms around her, "Reilly! It's you! I can't believe… How did you… I thought you were dead!" he held her at arms length, tears in both their eyes. "The wasteland tried to kill me, I out maneuvered it." Wolfgang smiled a genuine smile, "Do you wanna go get something to eat? Catch up?" "I can't Wolfgang, I got somewhere to be. Stop by Seward Square sometime. Look for a security door with a terminal. I'll let you in." Wolfgang nodded and waved as Reilly turned heel and sprinted to Anacostia, Wolfgang was a reminder of her old life, one she didn't want to remember. 

For the next three years Reilly lived a relatively charmed life. Things had carried on with Janice, the pair finding solace in each other the few times they could. Caps were flowing thanks to the contracts coming in left right and center. Life was good for Reilly, she had even had a few visits from Wolfgang. 

Then it happened all over again. 

A routine contract went south fast and a simple retrieval from the metro tunnels became and life and death situation. The task was to find a lab under Grayditch and take the research files there off to a contact just outside Old Olney. Fred Wilks, the sorta Mayor of Grayditch had warned them about the tunnels but they didn't anticipate this. There were swarms of feral ghouls in the tunnels, easily seventy to a hundred and Reilly was terrified. 

They were both pinned down with nowhere to go, Reilly and Mick had their backs to the wall, Reilly was firing off shells left right and center and Mick added to the gunfire with short bursts from his Assault rifle. The ghouls were gaining ground and they were running out of options. Reilly shouted to Mick over the din, "Keep them back I'm gonna try something!" Mick nodded and increased his fire rate to fully automatic. Reilly pulled out three frag grenades from the pocket of her fatigues and lobbed them into the festering mass of walking corpses. Three kabooms rung out in se deafening the pair as the ferals flew through the air, detached limbs and viscera showering the two of them. 

Then came an almighty crash as parts of the roof fell blocking them off from the main ghoul horde. The twisted cries of the feral ghouls echoed round the tunnel and the duo breathed a sigh of relief. Their guard was down and they didn't see the shambling glowing one till it was too late. Its teeth were on Micks neck in a flash pulling out the skin and sinew underneath, blood pouring from the wound. Reilly recoiled in horror. 

A bullet through her fathers temple flashed before her eyes, her mother pinned with a machete, Mick bleeding out before her. She raised the shotgun and fired. The ghoul was blown backwards, it's forehead crumbling under the buckshot and Reilly screamed as she continued emptying the shotgun into the now dead ghoul. 

When the shotgun clicked signalling the gun was empty Reilly rushed to Micks side. She desperately jabbed a stimpak into his neck but he knew it was too late. He grasped her left hand with his right and put his left hand on her cheek as she kneeled in front of his slumped body. He gargled his last words as she sobbed sobbed uncontrollably, "Grrr-Reilly, I-urghd, love you. G-g-go, Ruh-run." Reilly shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere dad, I'm right here. I love you too." she held his gaze till his last breath passed his chapped lips and then he was no more. Reilly gently pressed her lips to Micks' forehead and wept. 

Her shoulder was burning, her lower back screaming as she walked with Mick over her shoulder. She had picked him up in a fireman's lift in the tunnels and raced out. She was steadfast in her determination. Mick deserved a place to rest deserving of the man he was, not left to rot on the metro floor so Reilly trudged forward. She walked the four and a half miles to Arlington cemetery with her dad on her back. 

She found a spot and laid him down, exhausted. The area was calm and still, there were no signs of life anywhere in the area. It was tranquil. Reilly busied herself in the search for a shovel, finding around the monument in the middle. She returned to the grave site and began to dig. She dug through the dry, compacted and scorched earth for six hours till she had a big enough hole. She stood in the pit and rolled Mick back into her shoulder, placing him gently in the grave she cambered out and held her head bowed over him, paying her last respects. She picked up the shovel and began to fill in the hole. 

Reilly sat on the mound of earth above him, she had gathered some planks from a nearby pallet, fashioned them into a cross and took out her combat knife. She set to work carving his headstone. 

"Here lies Mick, beloved father to Reilly, devoted soldier. Died 2272 aged 47." She rubbed dirt into the grooves to make the words stand out and taking the shovel she hammered it into the ground and hung his dogtags from the memorial. Dusk was fast approaching so Reilly couldn't linger long. A single tear formed as she whispered to the wind," Goodbye dad." she grabbed his assault rifle and with that she disappeared into the night. 

Reilly headed back to Seward Square, that tiny bunker seeming like the biggest cavern without Micks presence. She moved to the war room as she had affectionately dubbed it and looked through all the contracts. She was going to need a little help. 

She wandered the wastes for a year looking for mercs to hire, she met Dallas in the ruins, a raider left for dead in the Mall outside. She extended her hand in friendship and he had proved a trustworthy ally exceptionally skilled in heavy weapons and explosives. 

She found Kira when she wasn't even looking. She had gone to Rivet City to seek out Janice to end their six year on/off relationship. It was time for both of them to call it a day, after all it was just sex. She had swung past Flax and Shrapnels for 5.56 ammunition when she heard the freelance merc arguing about the price of a silencer for a 10mm pistol. 

"It's only worth 40 caps, I'm not paying 100 Flax!" "That's my price take it or leave it." Reilly sidled up to the pair, "That's daylight robbery and you know it Flax, give her the damn silencer or I'll toss you over the side of the boat!" Flax grumbled and took the 40 caps. "Reilly." Reilly stated as she extended her hand. "Kira" the other Merc answered returning the handshake. "So Kira, I have a proposition." 

With Kira on board Seward Square was feeling a little less lonely. Dallas and Kira got on straight away. Reilly gifted them each a set of forest green combat armour emblazoned with two swords crossed over a four leaf clover. Underneath two words that marked a new chapter in her life. Reilly's Rangers.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I did this to build Reilly as a character. All we get really is she's a merc and banging Butcher (ew) so I wanted to explore her past. I'm not buying that she survived by herself so I gave her parents and massive trauma to explain her hard ass exterior.
> 
> With this mountain climbed (2 weeks of staring at the screen on this folks) I think I can Finally get round to the next chapter of the Wanderer. Who fancies a trip back to Vault 101?
> 
> Like this? Want more? Feel free to send prompts! I'm on tumblr @thephantomshipper
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
